The Truth About Heaven
by Chiiharu
Summary: Until this moment, Genesis never understood how hard it was to lose something he never had. He was desperately looking for the good in goodbye. But he needed her gone.


**A/N:** It feels so good to be back in this fandom, guys! And now I give you an angst-y story about Genesis. XD This takes place **around the start of Crisis Core**. XD

Also... this is a drabble. I know it isn't short enough to be one, but bare with me! XD

* * *

**-: The Truth About Heaven :-**

_Walk past my grave in the dark tonight  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me  
To answer your question, I just had to leave  
I just had to leave._

_But that's not why im here,  
I came out here to tell you, __it rains in heaven all day long,  
I want to find you so bad, to let you know I'm miserable up here without you._

She was out of breath and tired, her blonde hair hanging messily in her face. She had several cuts and bruises on her body as her grip tightened around her bow. She was lost in a thicket of trees, and did not know her way back to the rest of her Turk division, let alone Shinra HQ. Her blue eyes were weighted down with fatigue as she smudged a stray trickle of blood away from her mouth. The Wutai warriors were putting up a good fight against Shinra, and she did not know if she would have been able to handle the next wave of enemies. Grunting, she closed her left eye and readied her bow, aiming it in a thicket of trees.

She needed to keep fighting for her _friends._

She needed to keep fighting for _herself._

She needed to keep fighting for the people who weren't with her _anymore._

Her grip loosened around her bow, but only slightly. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she desperately tried to blink them away. He would not have wanted to see her like this: vulnerable, emotional, and _weak_. She told herself she had to suck it up if she was ever going to find the crimson-cape-wearing-LOVELESS-fan. She would search forever for him, because there was no way he could have died. With one pluck of her hand, she let an arrow soar across the sky. Instantaneously, she dropped her weapon and collapsed onto her knees. Her lips started to quiver as she brought her left hand to wipe away the tears that were threatening to crash down from her eyes.

"Genesis…" she paused, hearing the sound of a body hitting the ground from a treetop. She looked up into the sky and saw dark, grey clouds looming over her, lightning dancing inside of them. It was one of her fears. She didn't like rain, and thought of the raindrops as bullets falling through the sky. Frantic thoughts began to race inside of her head. She could not continue to bleed like this while it was raining. The blonde-haired woman had to keep moving. She could not let the enemy catch her off guard.

The woman had to stay strong.

She was not acting like a full-fledged Turk should have been acting.

Turks showed no mercy, and were flawless when it came to hiding them in battle. However, there were moments in the woman's life where her heart got so full of emotion, it overflowed, and its secrets spelt onto the ground. And like water, it could never be gathered together. She had to pick up her emotions piece by piece, every fragment cutting her in the process. The woman tried to get up off the ground, but her energy was gone. The horrible realization of her situation surfaced in her mind. If she stayed where she was, her enemies would kill her. If she got up, there would be no way she would make it to Shinra HQ to escape the rain.

The way she figured it, she was royally screwed.

And so she began crying, the tears rolling down her cheeks as if a waterfall inside her oceanic blue eyes had been turned on. She could not stop the onslaught of tears from falling. She tried to blink them away, but they were falling faster than she could hold them in. There was a strike of lighting that made the woman flinch. Opening her eyes, she peered all around her as it started to rain. It was a shower, the sound of the rain—for the first time—calming the woman. But she could not figure out why she wasn't being hit with the rain. Groggily, she stood up and dared to take a step forward.

"I wish I'd seen you as a little girl, without your armor to fend off the world... I would have kept you underneath my wing... I would protect you from everything…"

The woman stopped walking. But only for a second. She didn't know if her eyes could get any more redder from crying. Was she hallucinating? That was Genesis voice. She was almost sure of it. Afraid of turning around and confirming that was going crazy, she parted her lips. "Genesis… is that… you?"

"Anyone can give up; it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that is true strength, Mireya. Even when I depart on the sands of time, you still persist on following me."

That had to be him. She was sure of it. It wasn't his voice that assured her, but the sound of a jade-earring jangling. Slowly she turned around, being met with the brunette SOLDIER who was holding a crimson colored umbrella over her head. She couldn't believe it. She stood there for a couple of seconds, a smile trying to crack onto her face, but her frown persisted to dance on her lips. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the smirk on the First Class SOLDIER's face.

"Where were you—" Mireya muttered incoherently, trying to stop herself from crying again. "Genesis… please don't tell me you're—"

"Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded. His life is saved, however by a woman of the opposing nation," he paused, his green eyes shimmering with curiosity. "But as happiness grows, so does the guilt of not fulfilling the oath to his friends…"

"_Friends?_" Mireya croaked. "No, no, Genesis, please don't tell me you're against us. Against _me!"_ she shouted, running up to her former lover and throwing her arms around him. "If you go against Shinra, then, then, I'll have to fight you! Gaia! I _can't_ fight you, Genesis! I can barely keep up with you! Please don't…" Her voice was brought down to a whisper as the sound of the rain began to get softer. Genesis stroked Mireya's long, blond, unkempt hair with one hand as he gripped his rapier with the other. He dropped the umbrella. Mireya closed her eyes, her tears stopping along with the rain.

"Mireya, love, one cannot hope to obtain his goals if there is still something tying him down…" Genesis began. "He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss and the oath that he swore to his friends. Though no oath is shared between the lovers, in their hearts they know they will meet again." Mireya sighed as she looked at the ground. The grass was stained crimson. She forced a smile onto her face before glancing at the black feathers floating around the two.

"I've traded forever... just to hear you say my name… Genesis…" she gasped, each word hurting her lungs. The sun began to peak from the cloud ridden sky.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds," Genesis paused, lifting up his rapier and positioning it above the small of Mireya's back. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Her whole body went numb before her eyes slowly closed. That was how she was imagining leaving the planet to be like. Withering away in Genesis' arms.

The two parted in silence and tears, half broken-hearted. But fate ordains that even dearest friends must part.

* * *

_Don't believe that it's better when you leave everything behind._

_Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die_

-- Armor For Sleep - "The Truth About Heaven"


End file.
